paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Another Special Remembrance
So, I decided to make a short story just for myself to go with it. My Writer's Block may continued to getting slower, but what else? I can't get enough with it. This short story goes with a start from my orphan OCs, Yasmin and Allan, also along with everyone else. Including my second generation Human OCs, Aldin & Esther. This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Enjoy reading. Short Story As for these days that goes by, the Paw Patrol kept on going as they tried their best. Not that long after they stayed in Adventure Bay. So far, everything that they thought was simply more....realistic, even the days for them turned out to be worth of a friendly smile. As for now, A cold wind started to pass by Adventure Bay, it was already at the period of autumn, as leaves turned into either golden and yellow and continued to fall down...Not long when winter periods will come. In the Lookout, before a small tomb placed in front of their eyes were two figures sitting tall and brave.... and yet they were like statues. "It's been a long time since...Mom and Dad left us..." Yasmin said with a small smile in her face. The Russell Terriers, now proud adults, stood in front of a tomb with written something special that turned them a bit teary eyed. In memory of Yasmin's and Allan's parents Jill and Roger Buried in Prosperity Dale Rest in Peace Allan just chuckled and put her paw on his sister's shoulder. "We know too well that they're still watching over us. I never doubt about that. More importantly, all we needed is right here. And we have each other." Yasmin turned her head over her shoulder and glanced at her older brother. "Yeah. I should have known, but at least, we all proud of what we are. Not that Mom and Dad didn't mind but I hope they'll be happy despite our efforts." And soon turned her face and saw Adventure Bay in front of their own eyes. The once peaceful town has a changed ever since they were growing up here. And all over their years, they made and helped a small town into a small privileged city. Even the Lookout itself, now even more bigger and taller as they grow up. Not to mention, it now looks like a military base, although the differences is somehow similar. They smiled, remembering what came from them made them happy. "You know, Allan..." said Yasmin as she turned to her hunting pup...err...I mean, dog. ''"This reminds me when we were young back at out old home. It still in my head and I never imagine of being like this....Even now." "I know, sis. You didn't even know that back in the younger days that Mom and Dad trusted me to look after you. Then again, I'm glad that I am, especially Xavier...you know, when he was at collage." Allan said with a small smile. The engineer dog just giggled, much of their delight as much as she remembered back when Xavier rescued her when he was at collage. "Hehe, I know, I know. Regardless about the trouble though..." And she then sighed in relief. "At least, that he found me." The two siblings walked around the Lookout, yet enjoying watching Adventure Bay and the wind ruffling their soft fur. The two smiled. They are needless to say, but then, their memories somehow started to come back altogether. Even now, not even that how they kept them, but also they wanted to share and treasure it, as much as they remember, nothing much left would be the same. While enjoying the view, two younger kids went out of the Lookout. Not to mention, twins. One, who is a boy, wearing a yellow and white sleeveless jacket, and black shorts. He had sky-blue eyes and short brown hair. As for the other one....who is a girl, wearing a blue and white shirt and a light pink skirt, running alongside the young boy. She has the same features as the boy had; she had sky-blue eyes, although her hair is light brown and held back to a pony-tail. Both of them wore blue scarves wrapped along on their necks. The two younger kids ran outside the Lookout, while as for the other dogs who watched them running with smiles worn down to their faces. Chase, who is now older, stopped them in caution. "Be careful, you two. It's not safe running around when there's nobody looking after you. It can make your parents worry." said the much older German Shepherd. The two nodded, but glad that they were thought by the police dog's safety measures. After all, ''his paws upheld the laws. Sooner, three tall figures went out of the Lookout. For the rest of their years, they are now mature, intelligent, and more responsible for what they are now. "Aldin, Esther, there you are. We've been looking all over for you." said Ryder....who was now older and at the age of 24 and now married. He was still wearing his signature vest, but even bigger now that it fits to his size, black jeans and blue tennis shoes. "Thanks for stopping the twins, Chase. I'm glad that for a police dog like you, you sure are fast." said Katie, now older, at the age of 23, patted the police dog's head. She was wearing a yellow and pink dress, white skirt, and blue shoes. "Glad to help, Katie. These two sure are a handful." Chase commented before he smiled. Xavier, now at the age of 29, chuckled before he picked Aldin up. As of now, he's still wearing his white coat, but now it had blue and yellow stripes and a Paw Patrol symbol on its sleeves, blue jeans, and green shoes. "I'm sure glad that these two always learned lessons easily. I would have known if they learned a lot when they will get older." "Yeah, me too, Xavier..." Ryder said as he ruffled his son's hair, making him giggle and smiled. "....But at least, we have everything we need. More than that, we are a family." "You sure are right, Ryder. Now's let's go eat lunch. Looking after these two during nearby lunch period makes me hungry." Katie said before she gripped Esther's hand. The two nodded, needless to say. Ryder then turned his attention to Chase. "Chase, tell everyone that lunch is almost ready. We'll be inside for awhile." "You got it, Ryder! Chase is on the case!" As usual he kept saying his catchphrase, even now that he is older. The three adults, including the twins just watch Chase before they went back inside the Lookout. "I guess my prediction was right. Some things never change." Xavier noted before he chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it. Even now that the town turned into a city. There are some things that still remain the same, even we are now." Katie said as they went through the doors before she looked over Esther gripping her hand "Well, it doesn't matter what we are now. The only important thing is that we are together." Ryder ended with a smile and the other two nodded. They are needless to say anymore, their memories are still kept in their minds, even now that they are older, they are things that would considered, the same. But what else can we say? Some things never change... Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Short stories Category:Episodes